I'll Show You My Dragon!
by ikebukurolove
Summary: At last, the long-awaited rematch between Date and Chosokabe. However, Date says some...unfortunate things, resulting in a lot of presiding awkwardness on the battlefield. Love happens. MotochikaXMasamune.
1. I'll Show You My Dragon

**Chapter 1: I'll Show You My Dragon!**

**Rated T:** Obvious reasons (look at the title). Also because of Date's awesomeness, which should not be seen by young children.

**Warning:** Extreme (I think) Motochika OOCness. Gah. Everyone's OOC here *buries head in hands* Overall crappy fic. But I wanted to let Kawaii-no-Kitsune (don't ask me why your name is in the _Warning_ section) to have a look at it before I delete it off like the rest of those crap fics I write.

**Disclaimer:** Although I have never seen the point of a disclaimer since animes/mangas/games obviously do not belong to fanfic authors who live out their pitiful existences (*stereotypes*) in front of a keyboard, I'll still just say: I do not own Sengoku Basara. If I did, it would boast even more in-your-face BL than _Junjou Romantica_ or _Gravitation_.

**Note:** Italics in speech—speaking English. Urk.

* * *

"Hmph, so the Onigashima no Oni's here as well?"

Date Masamune stood facing Chosokabe Motochika, the ever-present cocky grin spread across his face. His hands immediately took their positions by the hilts of his six swords.

Likewise, Motochika grinned, and pounded his staff heavily into the dusty ground.

"So you thought I'd just leave a goldmine like this for crows like you to clean up?"

"You mean dragon, right Saikai no Oni?"

"Heh, Dokuganryuu. I've been looking forward to our rematch for a while now. Let's kick it up a notch by adding something in."

"My exact sentiments. I know what you're thinking: _Winner takes all._"

"You got that right! I've been looking forward to this Dokuganryuu. I was going to clean up over at Aki after this…but I won't forgive myself if I don't defeat you first."

"You could say it's around the same for me. We're all so _crazy_. Right Saikai no Oni?"

Six swords were whipped out, and they gleamed silver in the bare sun.

Cries of "A-NI-KI! A-NI-KI!" began erupting from behind Motochika, where his men stood.

Not wanting to lose out, the Date army was beginning their cheering regimen as well.

"HITTOU!"

Clap clap clap.

"HITTOU!"

Masamune slipped effortlessly into his favourite battle stance, the corners of his mouth creeping upwards.

—Heh. This is really gonna be one helluva _party._

Motochika raised his staff once more and angled it towards Masamune. The expression he wore on his face was exactly the same as that of Masamune.

"So Saikai no Oni, _get ready._ I'm gonna show you my dragon."

"Eh?"

Motochika's cocky grin disappeared almost immediately.

The armies for both sides suddenly lapsed into silence, each and every one of the men frozen in shock.

"W-What did you say D-Dokuganr-r-ryuu?"

Motochika's face was turning steadily redder by the second, and looked away looking rather sheepish, but not once did he lower his staff.

The men began whispering to each other, their ears turning slightly pink.

"_Huh_? What's up Saikai no Oni? Why is your face so red? Oh? So you're getting pumped over a real, life dragon huh?" Masamune taunted, blissfully unaware of the effect his words had on Motochika.

Motochika flinched and turned even redder.

Masamune turned around nonchalantly to look at his men who were blushing like newlywed maidens.

"You guys too? What's wrong with all of you today?"

"Um…Masamune-sama," began Kojuurou uncomfortably, the tips of his ears extremely red.

"What now Kojuurou? I'm in the middle of a fight!"

"A…word, if you will…"

"_Huh_? Che, whatever. Oi, Saikai no Oni, it's troublesome, but hold on for a bit."

"Ah…eh…OK…"

As he watched Masamune walk over to the far end of the field to speak to Katakura Kojuurou, Motochika felt rather…uneasy indeed. Finally, Motochika pulled back his staff and stood it beside him, feeling his face growing redder by the second for some reason.

Of course, he knew the reason why he was behaving like this better than anyone else.

But it was such an…_embarrassing _reason.

An awkward silence blanketed the almost-battlefield.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't say that Kojuurou? I can say whatever I want!" Masamune yelled suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Shh, Masamune-sama, I—" tried Kojuurou.

"What's wrong with showing the Saikai no Oni my dragon? I'm the Dokuganryuu _damn it_!"

Masamune said that _very _loudly and all present heard it. Loud and clear.

Motochika seemed to be seizing up.

"Masamune-sama…" Kojuurou said, looking rather pained.

"I don't have time for this Kojuurou," said Masamune, striding towards Motochika.

"Now where were we? Oh yeah—I'll show you my dragon!"

Motochika nearly choked on air.

"_Ehhhhh?_"

* * *

**A/N: Inspired by KSH subs. Remember when Date said some…things to Toyotomi? YEAH. I might or might not continue this, but it's a one-shot, drabblish thing for now. I actually have a second part in mind since this is kinda short…plus an omake. I'll change accordingly. If people don't like this, then I won't continue, unless someone explicitly asks for it. Thanks. Reviews would be the love. And it would be nice if people gave me some ideas on how to continue this 3  
**


	2. You Rock

**Chapter 2: You Rock**

**Rated T (on the verge of going to M, but not quite LOL):** See warning XD

**Warning:** _IMPLIED_ S-E-X so unless you can spell Bacon Lettuce backwards without thinking, _don't _read this. Also, drugs (lol). And Motochika's OOCness, for which this fic would not have been possible. And Date…he's just automatically NC16. Even without all the smex. Word of the day: innuendo.

**Disclaimer:** I earned enough money yesterday working in Café Alucard. So I bought the entire Sengoku Basara franchise. Now this fic is on its way to becoming animated! Expect much more from the new season of SB, directed by yours truly ;)

**Note:** Italics still indicate that English is being spoken.

* * *

Motochika was clinging weakly to his staff.

"Ryuu onii-san…just wanted you to know—I have a weak heart. So…so…don't go saying things like that? Al-alright?"

"_Haaahh_?" said Masamune, completely nonplussed.

He had no idea what he'd done to cause such a reaction in his men, and most of all, that cocky Chosakabe fellow. For some reason, it seemed that he'd humbled him without even lifting a finger. How could it be? How could someone like _him _of all people just submit to him after he'd just spoken one line?

—Hm. Maybe I should go around telling other people that I'll show them my dragon. That'll scare 'em. It worked with the Saikai no Oni, so…

His easiest victory yet?

It couldn't be. As much as he wanted to best the freakishly strong Onigashima no Oni, he didn't want his victory to come _that _easily. He wanted to slowly savour the clash of his swords against the other man's staff, the kickback on impact, and the delicious tingling sensation as he felt adrenaline pumping through his very veins.

He'd see that cocky smirk of Chosokabe Motochika, mirroring his own, up close. Those defiant eyes that reminded him so much of himself…

—Heh.

But as he glanced at Motochika who seemed to be turning red in the face as he hung onto his staff, he could feel nothing but disgust and disappointment.

"What the hell is this Saikai no Oni?" demanded Masamune, "that's it? _Disappointment_."

"You…don't get it do you?" drawled Motochika.

"_Huh_?"

"You don't get what you're saying, do you? Huh Ryuu onii-san?"

"You going to pull a Kojuurou on me?" said Masamune, sounding slightly amused.

Kojuurou grimaced.

"I'll show you my dragon whenever I want to!"

"Masamune-sama," Kojuurou strode to his lord's side, "I beg of you. Please stop saying that."

"Heh," once again, Motochika's conceited grin had returned to his face, "you should listen to that guy Dokuganryuu."

Then Masamune saw a strange expression in Motochika's eyes. It was unlike something he had ever seen.

"I might just take you up on that offer, Dokuganryuu. If you're not careful."

"Oh so you _do _want to see my dragon. It'll be something you've never seen before. I was just fooling around the last time. This time I'm _serious_."

"Masamune-sama," Kojuurou gripped his arm, "I fear for your…virginity."

Masamune gave him a very weird look.

"Yo Dokuganryuu. Let's have a cuppa before fighting. How's that? I wanna get in the mood first. Know what I mean?" Motochika threw the proposition casually across the field.

"Masamune-sama. If anything should happen to you, I—"

Masamune cut Kojuurou off almost immediately.

"Sounds good. Be sure to _put your gun_s on. I'll give you one _helluva_ sake drinking session."

Motochika looked ominously happy. And even Masamune thought he looked happier than he should be. He glanced at his retainer and his men who had the same, pained expressions on their faces.

Masamune glanced sideways at Kojuurou who had turned away. He thought back to what Kojuurou had said and shuddered.

Who knew his most trusted retainer was this _weird_?

He had no clue what Kojuurou was going on about. _Virginity_? The hell?

* * *

Motochika had insisted that they changed out of their battle garb into casual yukatas and put their swords away. He didn't know why he'd suggested such a troublesome notion, but since Motochika was doing it too, he just went along with it.

Even if he was planning a sneak attack or something, Motochika would be equally vulnerable.

Unless…he was planning to poison him.

But as he watched the Onigashima no Oni grin benignly from behind a cup of sake, he thought that someone like him wouldn't resort to such dirty tricks.

But then again…

He was on the enemy's territory. Motochika could have planned anything. Right now, it was just the two of them here. By abandoning battle gear and acting this lax, it was entirely possible that he was trying to lure him into a false sense of security. Perhaps he'd already had a whole series of traps and devices ready to be deployed.

However, it was also very likely that he sincerely meant to have a nice sake drinking session so they'd be drunk enough to not even think to hold back.

As Masamune poured himself a bit of the sake and knelt before the kotatsu, he began to regret not getting Kojuurou to come along. Even though he _had _been creeping him out. He took a thoughtful sip from his cup. Motochika seemed to be nonchalantly drinking his, minding his own business.

—Wait…maybe Kojuurou meant the virginity of my perfect win record? If the Saikai no Oni sabotages me or something—_shit_! So this is what I get for not listening to Kojuurou!

But it was already too late. Masamune felt every muscle in his body began tensing up. His chest tightened and he began coughing violently. He thrashed about on the ground as the feeling from his limbs went away.

A maniacal grin spread across Motochika's face.

"You _crazy _bastard!" he sputtered, "what did you put in my drink!"

Motochika didn't answer. With that same creepy grin, he got up walked over to Masamune.

He straddled the other man and whispered into his ear.

"There's a reason I wanted you to change into this yukata. So it'd be easier for you to show me your…dragon."

* * *

Panting heavily, Masamune pulled on his clothes as Motochika watched him, looking very pleased.

He felt rather irritated, to tell the truth.

Irritated that he'd allowed himself to be 'conquered' in that way by that hateful prick in the corner.

But he would be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed the process.

The passion…had ripped through him—solely because he the drug had numbed him. And he hadn't been able to feel anything _but _that…wondrous feeling.

"Oi, put on some clothes will ya bastard?" he called out irritably to Motochika who was lying on his side, stark naked.

Motochika got up, and walked over to Masamune.

"Hey…what're you…" Masamune lowered his eyes and a light blush spread across his cheeks.

"That day, when I fought you, I've been wanting to see your dragon for a long time. You were different from the others I fought. Heh. You've really gotten me in the mood…both now and then," Motochika said, lifting up Masamune's chin with two rough fingers.

"Oi, I'm no chick, you sicko," Masamune said defiantly.

"But, I can't say it wasn't the same with me for you," he went on.

"Oh?"

Motochika drew Masamune closer to him and slipped his tongue into his mouth, relishing the sensation as Masmune struggled against him. He felt like laughing as he felt Masamune try desperately to bite his tongue and he was simply avoiding it all, by forcing it deeper into him—almost gagging him.

That dragon that was still refusing to be tamed, even now. After all that.

Motochika even had the cheek to blush at the thought of what they'd done. Masamune really hadn't been merely boasting about his…dragon. Every word of it was true. It really was a living, breathing dragon.

"Oi Dokuganryuu," Motochika pulled away from Masamune, wiping his mouth.

"What?"

"_You rock._"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews the first time round. I just want to say those around here below 15 shouldn't be reading this. Don't want your mind sullied do ya now? You make me feel more awesome than I should be, heh.**

**LOL Motochika spoke ENGRISH! This was a lot dirtier than I wanted it to be. *blushes* But at least it's out. Hope it wasn't too much of a disappointment. Want more? _Review._ We'll see about an omake chapter next. I already have ideas XD Dirty ones…but ideas nonetheless. Tee hee.**


End file.
